The University of Pennsylvania is a member institution of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG). This group conducts clinical trials and other cooperative clinical studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative treatment of cancer. The RTOG makes possible the collection of long-term data with regard to radiation complications and patient survival, integrates study programs in cancer with those in other disciplines, and enriches training programs in oncology and radiation therapy. The University of Pennsylvania is participating in seven of the ten active RTOG studies. These studies include patients with carcinoma of the following primary sites: head and neck, brain, lung, bladder and cervix. Studies also include fractionation schedule variations for patients with metastases to bone or brain.